


The One?

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Jamilton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not good with summaries. Also, I'm kind of new to this so if I did something wrong then please let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas looked at his phone in sadness. He hasn’t had anyone to talk to in two days. Well, in real life he did. Though he liked talking to people online. He put his phone in his pocket and sighed. His friend James went to Aaron’s house to help him with a project. Thomas remembered that he was getting a new science partner today. He was hoping that it wasn’t a person without a brain. The reason he was getting a new partner was because Madison was changing classes. There’s this kid who always got James in trouble and the kid finally got caught and was suspended. Though the kid was returning today. Also there was a new kid. Jefferson was really hoping that his new partner wouldn’t be the kid that kept getting Madison in trouble. He was crossing his fingers in hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas gets to school early and walks into his science class and takes his seat. “Morning, Thomas!” His teacher waves at him while taking a sip of water from the plastic bottle in his hand. “Morning, Mr.Washington.” Thomas’s voice was filled with tiredness. “Good morning!” A boy with black hair that was in a bun comes in with a big smile. “Good morning! You must be Alexander.” Washington shakes the boy’s hand. “Yes, sir! It’s nice to meet you, sir!” Alexander’s voice was cheerful. “Likewise, you can have a seat next to Thomas.” Washington points to the empty seat next to Thomas. “Yes, sir!” Alexander walks over to his seat and sits. Thomas looks at Alexander and feels his cheeks heat up. “Hello, I’m Alexander Hamilton.” Alexander puts out his hand for Thomas to take. “Thomas Jefferson.” Thomas takes Alexander’s hand and shakes it. Alexander pulls his hand away and Thomas bites his lip. The bell rings and more students file on and take their seats. Thomas sees the boy that got suspended in anger. “Good morning class!” Washington gives the class a big grin. “Thomas, your new partner will be Alexander.” Washington points at Thomas and Alexander. Thomas does a happy dance in his mind and looks at Alexander. ‘Damn he’s cute!’ Thomas said to himself and his heart beats faster when Alexander shoots him with the most cutest smile in the world. Thomas gulps and his breath hitches when he nervously smiles back. He makes sure his nose didn’t start to bleed. Washington told the class that today was a free day. “Alexander, can I see your schedule?” Thomas tries to sound manly and Alexander nods. Alexander reaches into his bag and pulls out his schedule. “Here you go!” Alexander gives Thomas the paper. Thomas’s throat now feels dry. “We have the same classes!” Thomas says in excitement while giving Alexander his paper back. “That’s great! Hey, why don’t we exchange numbers?” Alexander takes out his phone and hands it to the now blushing Thomas. “Yeah, sure.” Thomas takes Alexanders phone and puts his number in. “There we go.” He gives Alexander back his phone. ‘This is going to be a long day.’ Thomas felt like a tomato. Alexander was Thomas’s exact type. His next class was with his best friend James, who was going to see Alexander and bug Thomas about how he knows that Thomas already was crushing on the new kid. ‘This most certainly be a long day.’ Thomas pinches the bridge of his nose.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell for second period rings. Thomas starts to leave. “Wait up, Thomas!” He hears Alexander and his heart races. “Let’s walk together?” Alexander bounces next to Thomas and they walk to drama class. “I’m really nervous. I hope I don’t embarrass myself.” Alexander looks around bites his lip. Thomas really wanted to kiss Alexander’s lips. “Do you know your lines?” Thomas said while making sure that James wasn’t here yet. The first day of drama you have to perform to show how good you are. Thomas was excited to see Alexander’s acting. “I do, I just don’t want to freeze up.” Alexander’s voice was really quiet. Thomas puts his hand on Alexander’s shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll do fine.” Alexander smiles at Thomas’s words. “Thank you, Thomas.” Alexander giggles and Thomas had to fight the urge to pin him to a wall. “Thomas, hey! Who’s this?” Thomas pinches the bridge of his nose mentally. “Hey, James. This is Alexander.” James has a big grin on his face. Thomas glares at him playfully. “Nice to meet you Alex. My name is James Madison.” Thomas sees Alex blush when James spoke. Thomas bit his tongue. Alex grabbed Thomas’s arm and linked it with his. “Nice to meet you too, James!” Alex shyly shouted. ‘Damn he’s so cute!’ Thomas was slowly losing his cool.


	4. Chapter 4

“Thomas, James!” A freckled kid came running over to the three waving a hand at them. Alexander’s eyes widen and he burys his face into Thomas’s arm. “Hey John!” James high fives John. “What’s up?” Thomas gives John a small smile. “Oh, who’s this?” John grins. “This is Thomas’s New crush, Alexander.” James points his thumb at Alexander. “Hello.” Alex looks up and gives John a shy smile. “Oh my gosh you’re exactly his type! You’re so cute!” John takes Alexander away from Thomas and messed with his face. Thomas was cold now. ‘He was warm.’ Thomas’s stomach felt like it had butterflies in it. He sees Alexander link arms with John and he felt like pushing them apart. 'Why do I feel like this? I’ve never felt like this with anyone!’ Thomas rubs his arm. “Time to start class!” A woman says cheerfully. “Alexander, right?” The woman asks. Alexander looks at Thomas. Thomas nods and Alexander nods back. “Yes, ma'am.” Alexander shakes the woman’s hand. “I’m Mrs. Reynolds, are you ready to perform sweetie?” Reynolds puts her hands on her hips with a warm smile worn on her face. “Yes ma'am.” Alexander shakes a little. Thomas sees Alexander do this and worries. “Alright, you have the stage honey.” The class sits in the audience. Alexander performs and everyone is speechless. “Bravo!” Thomas jumps out of his seat and starts to clap. Everyone does the same. Alexander ran over to Thomas, John and James smiling ear to ear. “I did it! I didn’t embarrass myself!” Alexander whisper yells and bounces up and down making the others three laugh at his cuteness. 'I want to kiss him so bad!’ Thomas was really confused with his new emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s only been two hours, and for some reason Thomas found himself crushing hard. “Thomas the bell rang.” Someone put their hands on his shoulders and shook him out of his thoughts. Thomas jumps up and sees James with a look of concern and confusion. “Sorry, where did Alexander go?” Thomas looked around the auditorium for Alex. “John wanted to walk him to class.” James smirked when he saw Thomas ball up his fists. “You better hurry up to class TJ.” James gave Thomas a little push. “Yeah, okay.” Thomas waved and went to his history class. When he stepped into the room he saw Alexander talking to someone. When he saw who it was he smiled. “Lafayette!” Thomas bounces over to Alexander and Lafayette. “Thomas, mon amie! Have you met Alexander?” Thomas grins. “Yes I have. Intact we have all the same classes.” Thomas puts his thumb to his chest. “Thomas, who’s the teacher?” Alexander’s eyes sparkeled but his voice was small. ‘Freaking cute!’ Thomas clenched his jaw. “Washington.” Thomas yawns. “Again?” Alexander’s eyes were filled with confusion and excitement. “Yes, he teaches science and history.” Thomas nods and patted Alexander’s head. “He’s a really good teacher. My favorite to be exact.” Lafayette smiled and chuckles. Thomas could see Alexander’s cheeks turn pink. He wanted to punch Lafayette and didn’t know why. He wanted to push Alexander against a wall and just kiss the fuck out of those pretty lips of his. Thomas was really losing his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh my gosh, Washington is such a cool teacher!” Alexander was skipping and Thomas was watching him with a smile. “Yeah.” Thomas nods in agreement. They step into their last class. “So, is speech fun?” Alexander stops skipping and turns on his heal to face Thomas. “It’s great!” Thomas beams with delight. “Hey, Jefferson!” Thomas looks up. “What’s up Samuel?” Thomas waves at Samuel. “Who’s this?” Samuel runs over to them. Alex links arms with Jefferson and hid his face into Thomas’s arm. “This is Alexander.” Thomas yawns. “Hi.” Alex looks up and smiles and bites his lip. Thomas bit his tongue. ‘Fucking adorable!’ Thomas’s heart was beating fast. “Thomas!” Thomas jumps when someone sneaks behind him and pokes his back. The person walks in front of Thomas and Alexander immediately hides behind Thomas. “Oh, so you’re shy. Come on out. I won’t bite.” The person tries to get Alex to come out but it doesn’t work. Thomas felt Alex grasp onto his shirt. “Alex, come on. Aaron’s a good guy.” Thomas puts an arm around Alex’s waist and pulls him to his side. Alex tries to run but Thomas’s grip tightens. “Alexander?” Aaron looks at Alex in shock. Thomas sees Alex’s eyes water and turn slightly red. Thomas looked at Aaron with a raised eyebrow. Alex puts his arms around Thomas. Something told Thomas that these two knew each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander tries to leave but Thomas holds onto him tightly. “I’m guessing you two know each other?” Thomas’s voice was deeper. “Do I know Alexander Hamilton? Of course, we used to go out.” Aaron chuckles. Thomas sees Alex roll his eyes and he holds in his laughter. “How long did that last?” Thomas yawns. “Two years. Right Alexander?” Aaron looks at Alex. “Yeah.” Alex tried to get out of Thomas’s grip. “Thomas, that hurts.” Alex put his hands on Thomas’s arm and pushes on it. “Sorry.” Thomas let’s go. “Thomas, Aaron!” A deep voiced guy with a blue bandana comes over. Alex tried to leave but Thomas grabs his waist and holds him again. “Hercules, this is Alexander. Aaron went out with him.” Thomas sees Alexander hide his face. “Wait. Hamilton?” Hercules scratches his head. “Yes.” Alex buried his face into Thomas’s arm. Thomas feels himself go red. “Cool! Hey, are you dating him Thomas?” Hercules grins. ‘I wish.’ Thomas swallows hard. “No.” Saying that broke Thomas’s heart and he didn’t know why.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey Alexander, why not go back out with me?” Aaron puts his thumb to his chest. Alex glared at him. “I’d rather go out with John Adams.” Alex hugs Thomas. Hercules laughs. Aaron scoffed. “I’ll be right back.” Alex went over to where Lafayette was and started to jump up and down clapping. ‘Damn, I really want to kiss him!’ Thomas bit his tongue. “Hey Thomas, why not just ask him out? Alexander is a good boyfriend. I suck as one though.” Thomas looked at Aaron in shock. “I’ve only known him for a day!” Thomas rubs his arm. “I think you should give Alexander a shot. He’s a good guy. Though I wouldn’t recommend debating with him.” Hercules laughs. Thomas looks over to Alexander and sees him grin. 'I’ll give him a chance. It’s been awhile. Hopefully he gives me a chance. I’ve been in love before but never like this.’ Thomas gulps. “I’ll do it!” Thomas stomps his foot to the ground and winks. Aaron and Hercules both roll their eyes and laugh. 'After school though.’ Thomas felt like his cheeks were going to burn off. 'I hope this works out.’ Thomas pinched the bridge if his nose. He was really hoping that Alexander would say yes.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey Alexander, what’s your dorm room number?” Thomas was walking Alexander to his room. “Room 200.” Alex read off a little piece of paper. “Are you sure? Do you want to know who you’ll be sharing a room with?” Thomas was a little worried. The guy that is in the same room as Alexander isn’t really a good guy. “Who?” Alexander smiled. “His name is Charles Lee.” Thomas almost threw up saying that guy’s name. “You can’t be serious!” Alexander looked like he was going to faint. “I’m totally serious. Wait, you know him?” Thomas was confused. “Yes. I know that perverted, bastard very well!” Alexander had fear in his eyes. They were in front of Alexander’s dorm room. Thomas knocked on the door. Alex hid behind Thomas. The door opened. “What is it Jefferson?” Charles put his hands on his hips. “I’m just dropping your roommate off.” Thomas steps to the side. “Oh, if it isn’t Alexander Hamilton! You look even hotter than last year!” Charles gave his usual evil looking smile. Alexander was about to make a run for it but Charles grabbed his hand and put him up against a wall. “Man, you’re cute!” Charles went in for a kiss but was pushed away by Thomas. Alexander hugs Thomas and let put a tiny sob. “What the fuck TJ?” Charles looked pissed. “If I ever see you lay a finger on him again, I will not hesitate to fight you.” Thomas hugged Alexander tightly. “You’ll fight me?” Charles laughs. “Like I said before. If you touch my boyfriend ever again, I will fight you.” Silence filled the air. It was at that moment, Thomas knew, he fucked up.


	10. Chapter 10

Thomas feels Alexander stiffen in his arms. “Alexander, you really are a slut, now aren’t you?” Charles laughs. Thomas sees Alexander look down. ‘I’m going to kill Lee.’ Jefferson lets go of Hamilton and grabs Lee by the collar of his shirt. “I dare you to say that again, you perverted bastard.” Thomas’s voice sounded like he was a lion about to kill his prey. Charles smirked. “Alexander is a slut.” Lee shrugs. “You fucking asshole!” Thomas picks Lee up and puts him against a wall. There was a loud thud and Lee let out growl that had also been laced with pain. “Put me down you slut lover!” Lee tries to hit Thomas but Jefferson dodges. “I may love him. But I assure you, I am not in love with a slut.” Thomas growled. “Just some advice. When you’re going out with Hamilton, you’re going to be left in the dust.” Charles smirked. Thomas looks over his shoulder and sees Alexander shaking with a terrified look worn on his face. He could also see pink resting on Hamilton’s cheeks. Thomas looks back at Charles. “This isn’t over.” Thomas punches Lee in the stomach. “I agree.” Lee managed to choke out. Thomas rushed over to Alex and took his hand. “You’re sleeping in my dorm until you get a new roommate.” Thomas started to storm off to his and Madison’s room. Alexander let himself get dragged by Thomas. 'How am I going to explain this to James?’ Thomas lets out a frustrated sigh. He was going to have a lot to explain. Thomas was not looking forward to it.


	11. Chapter 11

Thomas gets tired of dragging Alexander so he picks him up bridal style. Alexander doesn’t protest. “I think I left my bag.” Alexander sounded exhausted. “I’ll get it for you when I drop you off.” Thomas wanted to make sure Alex got some sleep. Alexander nods and yawns. “Thomas?” Alex tugs on Thomas’s shirt. “Yes?” Thomas smiles. “Thank you.” Alexander rested his head on Thomas’s shoulder. Thomas blushes and gulps. “You’re welcome.” Thomas stops in front of a door. “Here we are.” Thomas puts Alex down and knocks. James answer the door. “Thomas, why is Alexander here? Is he going to watch the movie with us?” Madison gives both of them confused looks. “No, well, maybe. He is going to stay here with us until we get him a new roommate.” Thomas clears his throat. “Thomas, I need to go my bag.” Alexander leans on Thomas because he was sleepy and could barely stand. Thomas blushes. “I said that I’d get it.” Jefferson stands up straight. “James, can you watch Alex for me?” Thomas gives Madison puppy dog eyes. “Yeah.” James nods. “Thank you. I’ll be right back.” Thomas leaves and comes back after ten minutes. When he goes inside he immediately takes his phone out. “Jefferson, don’t you dare.” James gives Thomas a warning look. “Okay, okay. So how did this happen?” Thomas points at Alexander, who was sleeping on James’s lap. “I put the movie on and he fell asleep sitting up. After two minutes he falls onto my lap.” James shrugs. Thomas nods and puts Alexander’s bag on a hook next to the door. “So, why is he staying here again?” James turns the volume down because the movie was really loud. “You know Lee, right?”James nods at Thomas’s question. “He is Alex’s roommate, and ex-boyfriend. When I was dropping Alexander off me and him got into a fight because he kept calling Alexander a slut. I also accidentally called Alexander my boyfriend.” Thomas was blushing. “I’m not surprised. That’s how you and Theodosia started to be a thing, right?” James stretches and makes sure he doesn’t wake Hamilton up. Thomas nods and sits in a chair. “Do you want to go out with Hamilton?” James pokes Alex’s cheek. Alex doesn’t wake up. “I don’t know, I’ve only known him for a day. Though it feels like forever.” Thomas sinks in his chair. “Does he give you butterflies and make you blush?” James smirks. Thomas rolls his eyes. “Yes, he does.” Thomas looks at Alexander’s sleeping face and smiles. Thomas takes out his phone and quickly takes a picture. “I’m tagging you.” Jefferson posts the picture onto Instagram and tags Madison. “I’m going to kill you tomorrow.” James sighs. “No you wont.” Thomas smirks. “You keep telling yourself that.” James shakes his head. Thomas chuckles. Alexander murmurs something in his sleep. Thomas and James both think it’s adorable and they silently laugh and start to watch the movie. “You should ask him out.” James says and looks at Alexander, who was still sleeping but was now using Jefferson as a pillow. “I will. Tomorrow.” Thomas was blushing. He was hoping that Alexander would say yes. He was going to though his fear of love got in the way. Though he was determined to do it this time. He was not going to let his fear ruin this for him.


	12. Chapter 12

(Two weeks of Thomas trying to get Alexander to be his boyfriend later.)

Thomas and Alex were in science. Washington was sick which meant that there was a substitute. Which meant that they get a free day. “Alexander, can we talk?” Thomas gulps when Alex looks up from his phone and then at him. “Yeah, of course!” Alex puts his phone in his pocket. Thomas feels himself blush. “Alex, will you um…” Thomas felt his hands get sweaty. “Yes, Thomas?” Alex smiles. “Will you be… My boyfriend?” Thomas flinches ready to be slapped. After two minutes of waiting for impact he looks at Alexander who had a huge grin on his face. “Of course I will!” Alexander jumped from his seat and put his arms in the air. “You will?” Thomas was in disbelief. “Yes! A thousand essays yes!” Alexander’s dimples showed and Thomas felt his throat go dry. “Oh thank you! You have no idea how happy this make me!” Thomas jumps up from his seat and hugs Alexander who hugs him back. The whole classroom went aw. The bell rings. On the way to their next class Alex accidentally runs into someone. Alex almost falls but Thomas catches him. “Sorry.” Alex and Thomas look to see who Alex ran into and both of their stomachs sink. “Never mind. I take it back.” Alexander puts his hands in his pockets. “Lee.” Thomas glares at Charles. “Jefferson.” Charles quickly glares at Thomas and then looks at Alex and smiles. “How about we go out to eat after our classes?” Charles smirks. “How about you piss off and go suck Conway’s dick you asshole!” Alexander shoves Charles out of his way and runs to class. Thomas and Charles were now left alone. This should go smoothly.


	13. Chapter 13

Thomas looks at Charles. Charles looks at Thomas. They have locked eyes and had started a war of staring. After three minutes the bell for class to start rings and makes Charles blink. Thomas smirks and crosses his arms. “I win.” Thomas leans on a wall. “So are you and Alexander really a thing?” Charles puts his hands into his pockets. “Yes.” Thomas’s smirk fades into an evil grin. “Jealous?” Thomas smirks again and raises an eyebrow. “Very.” Charles rubs his arm. “You love him?” Thomas puts his foot against the wall. “Indeed I do.” Charles glares at Thomas. “Too bad. He’s mine now. you lost your chance. I’ll be a much more better boyfriend than you.” Thomas clenches his jaw. “You might be a better boyfriend than me. Though there is one thing that you need to know.” Charles gives Thomas an evil smile. “What is it?” Thomas’s voice was laced with annoyance. “Alexander is huge heart breaker. I’d be careful. If he sees something he like, he’ll go after it and wont stop until he gets it. You should also know that Alex is a slut so yeah.” Charles grins and crosses his arms. “Why you little piece of shit!” Thomas grabs Charles’s shirt collar and puts him against a wall. “Dammit!” Charles makes a pained face. “Say that again. I dare you.” Thomas growls. Charles smiles with evilness shown in his eyes. “Alexander Hamilton is a fucking slut.” Thomas punches Lee in the stomach a lets him go. “I thought you loved him?” Thomas kicks Lee. “I do love him. I’m just stating facts. “Well you will be needing to check your facts, sir! They are very wrong. Let me state a fact of my own. You are an idiotic, bastard, who does nothing but cheat, sleep, drink and fight!” Thomas slaps Lee. Hard. You could see the hand print. Lee gasps and then coughs. “Hopefully I will not be seeing you around Lee.” Thomas goes to class and Alexander said that it was a free period so they just talked. And talked. And talked. Alexander looked so tired and Thomas wanted to know why. “Alexander, how come you always look so sleepy?” Thomas stretches a sees Alex flinch. This will be good.


	14. Chapter 14

“I don’t know.” Alex lets out a nervous laugh. “Alexander, please, I wont tell anyone. I’m just worried.” Thomas puts his hands on Alex’s shoulders. “Okay, though could we go somewhere more private?” Alex looks down at his feet. “Yes, of course.” Thomas gets up from his seat and walks over to Mrs.Reynolds. “Ma’am?” Thomas clears his throat. “Yes, Thomas?” Reynolds gives Thomas a welcoming smile. “Would it be okay if me and Alexander go to the library to study for our history test?” Thomas puts his hands in his pockets. “Yes, let me just write you a pass.” Reynolds quickly writes a pass and hands it to Thomas. “Thank you.” Thomas grins and Reynolds does the same. Let’s go Alexander.” Thomas and Alex go to the library. Thomas sits at a table and Alexander checks the perimeter. Alex comes over to the table and sits across from Thomas. “I’m about to tell you something that must stay between us. Okay? Can I trust you?” Alexander’s voice was low. “Alexander, you can trust me. I would never betray a friend. Especially my boyfriend.” Thomas makes his voice low. Alexander blushes and looks away. “Okay, good.” Alexander looks at Thomas. ‘He looks so tired.’ Thomas was going to make sure that Alex got some sleep tonight.


End file.
